


My Good Boy

by pkg4mumtown



Category: American (US) Actor RPF, Canadian Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Explicit Language, F/M, Praise Kink, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 08:37:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20255281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pkg4mumtown/pseuds/pkg4mumtown
Summary: You come home to gush to Keanu about your day, but his reaction isn't what you expected.Based off a Tumblr request for jealous Keanu and an argument but my mind couldn't comprehend a jealous Keanu, so this is what happened.





	My Good Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Heyoo, it's been a minute! This is like the shortest thing I've ever written, so enjoy.

I juggled bags of groceries in my arms while fishing my keys out of my pocket. I silently hoped I was making enough noise for Keanu to notice but help never came. I finally balanced the weight enough to slide the key in and unlock the door, brimming with excitement at what I’d been rushing to tell him the whole way home.

“Keanu!” I called out to him while setting the bags down in the kitchen. “Charlie!” I yelled in a slightly deeper, but silly voice. Hearing no response, I shrugged. I wanted to go find him, but I was obligated to put these cold groceries away first.

With my head half way in the refrigerator, I didn’t hear the soft padding of feet enter the kitchen or the low chuckle cut through the sounds of my actions. I felt fingertips skim the exposed skin of my lower back, causing me to jump in surprise and crack the side of my head on the refrigerator door as I turned too quickly.

“Fucking shit!” I cursed, grabbing the side of my head as the pain travelled over my skull.

“Shit, I’m sorry,” Keanu quickly engulfed me in his arms and cradled the uninjured side of my face. “Are you okay?”

“Yea,” I rubbed the area vigorously, willing the throbbing to stop, but knowing it was going to be sore for a while.

Keanu reached into the freezer and grabbed an ice pack, kneading it in his hands until it was pliable before handing it to me.

“I’ve got the rest,” he murmured, kissing my forehead.

Keanu busied himself with the rest of the groceries while I leaned back against the kitchen counter with the ice pack.

“So, what were you shouting at me for earlier? I was on the phone,” he questioned, while digging through the bags.

“Oh!” I perked up, wincing slightly as the muscles in my face tugged at the sore area. “I saw the cutest thing today!” I shouted, not even trying to contain my excitement.

"Me?” he flashed me a smile.

“No, the cutest Dutch Shepherd named Riley while I was out,” I gushed.

“And what made her so cute?”

“She sat so proudly with her tongue all flopping out. She pushed her face into my hands when I pet her and whined when I stopped. Her owner showed me that she can play ‘tag’ and it was the cutest thing, Keanu…” I nearly squealed. I talked about the dog well past Keanu being done with the rest of the groceries. I let him drag me to the couch, where he dropped his body in a lanky heap onto the furniture.

“Don’t even get me started about her ears, dude,” I sighed as he pulled me into his lap. My mind came to a stop when I saw a pout on Keanu’s lips. “What’s wrong?”

“I thought I was the highlight of your day,” he sighed in mock sadness, giving me wide eyes and pushing his bottom lip out.

“But…doggie,” I sighed with a pout of my own. His pout only deepened at my words, causing me smile at his silly antics. “Are you really jealous of a dog, right now?”

“No,” he chuckled with a teasing smile. I knew he wasn’t, but I couldn’t help playing along and teasing him.

I bit my bottom lip and discarded the ice pack somewhere on the couch. Keanu eyed me curiously as I rearranged myself until I was straddling his thighs with my face inches from his.

“Are you sure?” I purred, brushing myself down across his lap, “Because she might have been a good girl, but you’re my good boy.”

Keanu let a slow smile spread across his face, before his face dropped as he remembered I had hurt my head, “Your head, Y/N...”

“Is fine,” I finished the sentence for him. I planted a lingering kiss to his lips, then pulled back with a hand planted firmly on his chest to stop him from following my mouth. I let my lips travel across his cheek to his ear, “You’re so good to me.”

He gulped, his hands gripping my hips and aiding my movements. His eyes fought to stay open while his lips parted in anticipation. A low moan escaped his lips as I pressed feather-like kisses along his neck.

I brought my face back to his, smiling at the happy but dazed look on his face, “You’re so handsome,” I cooed, “But you’re so precious when you’re like this for me,” I continued. I let my fingers run through his hair, lightly scratching with my nails. Keanu’s mouth formed into a toothy grin while his cheeks reddened at my words.

His head surged forward, kissing me like he was starved, so I let him. His fingers hooked into the sides of my shorts, silently asking permission.

“You want them off?” I murmured against his bearded chin.

“Please,” he groaned as I ground against him firmly.

“Go ahead, then,” I smirked at his plea, then took his bottom lip between my teeth.

Keanu's fingers scrambled to the button of my shorts, undoing them quickly. His hands slid inside, pushing the material over my ass while gripping the flesh in relief. He whined softly as the material stopped at my mid thigh.

I stood, so I could push the rest of the material down but was stopped as Keanu’s hands gripped my hips. His knees framed my legs, allowing him to keep me in reach. He dragged the material of my shorts and underwear down my legs until they pooled at my feet. I lifted my leg in preparation so I could straddle him again, but his hands held me by the hips once more. He angled himself so his mouth hovered over my mound, his eyes glancing upward to peer at me through his eyelashes.

“How thoughtful,” I smiled as I locked eyes with him, running a soothing hand through his soft, disheveled hair. “Go on.”

Keanu's lips curled into smirk as his tongue snaked out and pierced through my folds, all while holding my gaze. The tip of his tongue flicked over my clit, causing my fingers to tighten in his hair as I gasped. As soon as his tongue touched me, the warmth of his mouth disappeared. His hand pushed its way between my thighs and slid two fingers inside me.

“See what you do to me?” I sighed as his fingers curled inside me.

Keanu responded with a low moan before his mouth resumed its actions. I let him have his fun, eventually having to support myself with my hands on his shoulder as his previously rough lips replaced his tongue on my clit. I pulled his head away from me, more worried about him having a stiff neck the next day than how good it felt. He protested with a whine but allowed me to move his head away.

I kneeled over his lap, capturing his lips and tasting myself on his tongue. I dropped my hands to his sweats, letting my hand slide between the layers until my fingers wrapped around his hard cock. I stroked him firmly until his hand pulled mine away from him and his body was lowering me to the couch. His hands dropped to his waistband, which he pushed down hastily and kicked off before lowering himself over me. I sighed as his lips met my neck while his hands worked the rest of my clothing up and over my head for full access. I craved more contact, so I wound my legs around his hips, bringing him closer so I felt the brush of his bare cock against me. I let out a whine at the contact and murmured his name barely loud enough for him to make out.

“Tell me what you want, sweetheart,” Keanu requested, nipping at my chest to grab my attention while his hair tickled the surrounding area.

“Shirt off,” I gasped as his lips closed around a nipple. “A—and I want you inside me, please,” I pleaded.

He responded with a filthy kiss before his shirt was ripped over his head and discarded over the side of the couch. His hands found their way under my thighs, bringing my knees up toward my body while simultaneously spreading them. He buried himself easily and deeply, courtesy of my legs not being in the way. His hips met mine slowly and deliberately, dragging out the pleasure for as long as he could handle. I slid my hand down until my fingers met my clit, rubbing rough circles as his thrusts grew in intensity.

As I felt myself growing closer, his groans increased, “Fuck, you’re so tight,” he groaned as I tightened around him.

Moments later, I shuddered my release, trying to prolong it so that I would trigger his release. I clutched at his shoulder with my free hand, whimpering from the onset of oversensitivity just as his thrusts stuttered and I was flooded with his release.

I lowered my legs, allowing Keanu to rest on top of me with his labored breaths puffing out against my neck. I ran my hands through his, now damp, hair before travelling down to lightly rake my nails over his back. His body visibly slumped and relaxed at the touch for a minute before his head lifted and his lips sought out mine.

“You know I could never be jealous of a dog, right?” he mumbled as he broke the kiss. “Or another man for that matter. I trust you and I know you’re mine,” he continued.

“I know,” I laughed, squirming away from his mouth as it travelled up my neck. “You’re still my good boy, though.”

Keanu gave me a lazy smirk through half-lidded eyes. He chuckled, then growled playfully and shoved his face right back into the crook of my neck.


End file.
